Legle
"You known Legle, Degle I Meant i always forget each others name." Summary Legle is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos most know for kissing and being strong? History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Legle and Degle are accused by Principle Luigi of tormenting Luigi. As punishment the two of them have to clean up Janitor Peekie's bathroom. Wedding Legle attends the wedding of Milks and Glassboro Kissy Whissy Degle & Legle eat breakfast at their father's Watermelon's house. They go out on town to cause havoc. They see Beast boy and try to kiss him, but fail to do so. They see Mombo itching his butt and decide to kiss him. Denny goes to arrest them as the law states it's illegal to kiss someone on the butt except for Peekie and Cookie. Degle & Legle kiss the police car which poisons Denny into fainting. They go into the daycare to kiss more people. They go to Ducky first which makes her faint. Kathleen confronts the two weirdos that have entered her daycare, In response Degle & Legle kiss her. They see Blueberry there and tries to kiss him but he waddles away and climbs up a ladder. In which he decides to piss all over Degle & Legle, Because he is senile. The puppy named Oreo comes into the scene to attack the Webkinz. Degle tries to kiss him but gets bit instead. As Degle is being attacked by Oreo, Legle goes back into town to kiss more people. Legle meets Cherry whom punches him in the face after asking for a kiss. Degle & Legle hide in the closet form the evil puppy. They scare away Kathleen who was also hiding in the closet. Denny is playing dead in order to avoid Oreo but giant's come and sit and step over him. Degle & Legle follow in Denny's footsteps as the play dead as well. Lucky Charms who randomly appears throws a toy and Oreo chases after it saving the day. For some reason the whole town proclaims Degle & Legle as heroes even though they did nothing to stop Oreo and just caused chaos. Philly who pretends to be mayor gives Degle & Legle a fake Medal Honor. The medals are made out of tin foil and chocolate. Degle & Legle decide the video should end with them kissing Philly to his distaste. Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Legle interrupts the commercial to look at the camera. Videos Legle appears in 5 videos Relations Degle (Brother) Watermelon (Father) Gallery Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding You know Degle.JPG|Kissy Whissy Hearts and Poop.JPG|Kissy Whissy Kissing Mombo's Butt.JPG|Kissy Whissy Punched by Cherry.JPG|Kissy Whissy Scream.JPG|Kissy Whissy Outstretched.JPG|Kissy Whissy Honored Heroes.JPG|Kissy Whissy At the scene of the crime.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Circle of Poop.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Cleaning the bathroom.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Legle interupts.JPG|Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Quotes * You known Legle, Degle I Meant i always forget each others name. (Kissy Whissy) * Nah I would rather be not gay. Like if you kiss men doesn't mean your gay. (Kissy Whissy) * I thought crazy people would love to kiss us. (Kissy Whissy) * Let's kiss that puppy there. Oh puppy can we kiss you. (Kissy Whissy) * Degle I'm going to kiss more people while you fight of the monster. (Kissy Whissy) * Hey Mister Cherry. Would you like to kiss Me? (Kissy Whissy) * In here it's safe in here. I found this place like 5 seconds ago. (Kissy Whissy) * Well thanks for watching kissing episode. But weren't we supposed to kiss people that's how the end supposed to be. (Kissy Whissy) * Um What? what what? (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Hey what's this little thing doing here it feels like a camera. (Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Legle